Snatched
by Rory-Dasiny
Summary: Co-writen wCat10..Ron gets kidnapped by death eaters after angrily storming out of Hogwarts. What do these death eaters want with Ron? Where are they taking him? Slash
1. Snatched 1

@@@@@ Title: Snatched, Prologue/? Author: Rory_Dasiny Fandom: Harry Potter Pairing: Ron/?? Summary:??. Feedback: Rory_Dasiny@hotmail.com Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters. I have no official agreement with the owner. I make no profit from this work. It is strictly for entertainment purposes. Warnings:?? Notes: The next part will be written by "CatC10" ... CatC10 and myself have banded together to write a story. I'm glad that such a talented writer like "CatC10" accepted. @@@@@  
  
@@@@@  
  
PART 1 By: Rory_Dasiny  
  
@@@@@  
  
@@@@@ Ron's POV @@@@@  
  
I stepped out of the room, bumping with something that was on the floor. As I steadied myself, I looked down to see what it was. It was a beautiful white box with a red ribbon surrounding it. The ribbon was a dark red. I squatted down besides it. I was studying it and felt the need to touch the ribbon. When I touched it, I was surprised to see that it felt soft it was soft as velvet. Besides the ribbon there was a gold-foiled card. It slid easily into my hand and turned it over before lifting the front of it. There was a piece of tissue between the fold of the card. I pulled it out and, instead of print the card was hand written in a black calligraphy style. I cocked my head to the side and read the card.  
  
"In celebration of your seventeen birthday"  
  
A large smile spread across my face, and I trembled slightly as I ran my finger over the print. Someone had remembered. Who? This was very classy and I couldn't equate it with any of my friends. Maybe Harry would buy something like this for his girl friend but not for me. I excitedly pulled the ribbon off, and opened the box.  
  
There were Flowers in the beautiful box. Why would someone buy me flowers? I looked down into a box full of red roses. I counted the buds. There were seventeen. Someone had bought me a rose for every year of my life. This was really weird. Who bought roses for a guy? Still it gave me a little thrill to think that being a guy myself I knew how expensive roses could be, and again I racked my brain trying to think of who could have bought them.  
  
I reached out and stroked the edge of a petal. Hermione and Harry got together I thought that was it. They got together and decided what to get me. That's why they didn't say anything to me it was a surprise. I pulled the box up and hugged it to myself. I can't believe they did this. It's great. The excitement hummed through me. I don't have anything to put them in, I thought. A vase. I need a vase. Forgetting my earlier feeling of unease I turned and dashed into the room in search of a vase.  
  
@@@@@  
  
The young red head flirted with everyone, woman and men, and people of both genders were willingly held in the web of charisma the red head wove. The figure was no exception. Everything the figure had been feeling since first seeing the green-eyed angel came rushing back, stronger than ever. The figure wanted to gain the attention of the red head and learn more about him. Learn everything about him.  
  
A figure detached itself from the depths of the shadows. "They certainly don't treat you well do they Beauty, but don't worry I will. Soon we'll be together again." He faded back into the darkness.  
  
@@@@@  
  
There was Remus, Hermione, Sirius, Harry, Headmaster Dumbledore, and Snape. Some time had passed by. I felt a kind of numbness settle over me.  
  
They forgot. I expected this from my parents, but not my friends. This hurt me, but of course I put my mask of indifference on. I didn't want to show how much they had hurt me. I also wore this mask when my parents constantly ignored me.  
  
I had to practically raise myself and had thought that they didn't cared about me. At one point I had stopped caring about them too. I have my perfect mask of indifference; I knew how to take care of myself. All I needed was to be old enough to leave my parents, just one more year.  
  
I inhaled. The clean musty smell filled my nostrils, as I tried to drag my mind back to what Harry was saying. Harry was prattling on about the latest Death Eater's I had stopped. It didn't sound as if it was any different then the others, but apparently Harry didn't feel that way. I found it increasingly difficult to concentrate on anything that was going on in the room.  
  
Leave it to Draco Malfoy to be the only one who actually noticed the stupid flower. For some odd reason, Harry and Hermione didn't want me to join the "Order of the Phoenix," but they only allowed me to join the research gathering. I felt a wave of embarrassment wash through me, and sighed in resignation. Everyone was looking at me now. I almost flinched under the weight of their curiosity, but specially Hermione and Harry. They did not know where the flowers had come from. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. How can Hermione and Harry forget my birthday? They were all waiting for my answer. I just said that it was nothing, grabbed the stupid flower, threw it on the floor and left.  
  
As I angrily walk out of Hogwarts, I was angry at the world, angry with everybody. As I kept walking I noticed that it was unusually quiet and looked around to notice that there wasn't anybody patrolling Hogwarts. I should have gone back, but I was too hurt to confront them.  
  
I didn't know what had gone wrong, maybe nothing; maybe it just wasn't supposed to work out, whatever the reason. I felt restless, the need to be moving eating at me like starving piranhas.  
  
Even when I wanted to thrash Harry, I still loved him. I didn't even regretted that we started a physical relationship a month ago, but three days ago was when I noticed what was happening to me .  
  
@@@@@ 3 Days ago . Ron's POV @@@@@  
  
I was crying in the bathroom. "What the hell I'm a going to do," I asked myself as I held the test in my hands. It was positive. I was pregnant with Harry's child, our child. I knew that I would not be able to take care of the baby by myself.  
  
What was I going to do? My parent's or brother's didn't know? What was I going to do? All I was doing was just crying. I kept thinking that a child was growing inside of me. I knew that no matter what I was going to have this baby and keep it. I was only seventeen years old. Would I even be a good mother? How can I tell Harry? How will Harry react? Will he want to stay with me? I had so many questions that I couldn't answer right away.  
  
Will Harry be a good father to our daughter or son? How will Harry's Godfather react? How will Remus react? I'm so scared of their reactions that I don't know id to tell Harry or keep it as a secret. The only thing that I had no doubt about was that now my life was going to get more difficult with the pregnancy. I needed a job.  
  
I have to tell Harry, but I can't face him. I keep thinking that the worst might happen. I keep thinking that he'll say that it isn't his, or that I should abort it, or even worst that he wants to break it off with me.  
  
I hadn't told my parents either, I'm afraid that they might kick me out of the house of they even found out .  
  
@@@@@ Present Time Ron's POV @@@@@  
  
I found the lack of security odd, because there a lot of Death Eater's out there. The school should be protected, but it wasn't at the moment. I begun to search for my wand and cursed when I realized that I had left it in the library. Survival instinct was a bitch to suppress. What was giving me the wiggins?  
  
As I continued walking, suddenly I felt someone grab me from behind, wrapping an arm tightly around my neck and covering my mouth with the other. My heart felt as if it would leap out of my chest. The person nudge what felt like a wand into the side of my stomach and whispered in my ear .  
  
"Come with me, do what I say or die."  
  
I simply nodded my head. I couldn't see who was holding me hostage, but I had a bad feeling that whatever I was in wasn't good.  
  
I cautiously turned around to see the person and hoping that this wasn't happening and that it was all a bad dream. Once I saw the mask, I knew that it was a Death Eater. I was confused and scared, I didn't knew this Death Eater, but I knew that I was probably going to be used as bait for Harry.  
  
I looked around noticing that there was still no one around to see what was happening or even someone that would help me. I felt hopeless as they took me to god knows where.  
  
@@@@@  
  
TBC  
  
@@@@@ 


	2. Snatched 2

I would like to thank the following people who took the time to review . procrastinator-99: Yes, I know there are a few HP/RW stories out there.  
  
Headmaster Cromwell: I don't know if I'll see this site, I barely have time to write stories.  
  
Kay: I only have one thing to say it will get more mysterious.  
  
Thanks again and tell us what you think.  
  
@@@@@ Title: Snatched, 2/? Author: Cat10 Fandom: Harry Potter Pairing: RW/HP Summary: Feedback: catc10@yahoo.com Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters. I have no official agreement with the owner. I make no profit from this work. It is strictly for entertainment purposes. Warnings: Notes: The second part was written by "CatC10," so praise her work so the author feels motivated to write. @@@@@  
  
@@@@@  
  
PART 2 By: Cat10 @@@@@  
  
@@@@@  
  
Harry's POV: @@@@@  
  
I went roaming across the grounds in search of Ron. I was tired, and after Ron stormed from the meeting nothing had gone right! We'd gotten no bouts of information or even the slightest hint of a lead to Voldermont's whereabouts. Even Hermione and Dumbledore's brains were exhausted for ideas!  
  
Heaving a sigh, I continued my search. Lazily strolling the grounds, I contemplated the previous 3 months. Ron lying next to me in my bed, his arms wrapped around my shoulders, his red hair in stark contrast to my black. 'I AM a love sick fool!' I thought to myself dryly.  
  
I turn the corner to face the front entrance once again. "Well, damn!" I mutter. Through my musing I had wandered all of Hogwarts grounds, and not one hint of the redheaded, green-eyed fool was to be found! I head up the steps and enter the marble hallway.  
  
Maybe he was avoiding me? It seems preposterous, but then again, Ron had been sketchy these past 3 days, shy, tense, quick to avert blame from himself. Did he think I didn't like him anymore? That was ludicrous! The boy flirted too much for my taste, but I could handle it. Besides, it was hilariously funny to watch the drooling gazes of my lover's admirers and then think that Ron was mine, all mine.  
  
"HARRY! HARRY!" came a screech from the stairs up ahead. I look up to see Seamus careening down the corridor at a full sprint. "I've finally found you! It's about Ron!" the flustered and panting teen shouted.  
  
I froze, and then waited patiently for the boy to reach me in his frantic state.  
  
"...Ron...I saw ...He got...KIDNAPPED! I saw Ron ...Get kidnapped!" He gasped. I finally know the feeling of when one's heart stops beating.  
  
It is the single most terrifying moment you can ever experience.  
  
Then Seamus passed out.  
  
***  
  
@@@@@  
  
Harry's POV @@@@@  
  
I remembered what today was, Ron's birthday. His seventeenth. How could I have forgotten? He's my bloody best friend! My lover! The first really best friend that I'd ever had! And I didn't remember his birthday? How pathetic is that?  
  
Now I'm waiting patiently for Seamus to wake up. He's been out for hours. He drove himself to exhaustion physically trying to find me, and mentally he was filled with worry.  
  
The door to the hospital opened and Neville cautiously entered holding a vial. "Harry? Is it true? Ron was kidnapped?" I gave Neville the hardest glare I could, but the effect was probably lessened when I spoke and my voice cracked.  
  
"Yes, he's gone." mentally I added: 'It's probably my fault.'  
  
"Well, I just thought I'd let you know Professor Lupin wants to speak with you." I nod in acknowledgement, then return to staring at the unconscious boy in front of me. "You know," Neville, continued, "I could watch him while you talk to the Professor..." I shifted to gaze at him.  
  
He looked uncertain and worried. I'm sure my eyes mirrored the worry. After a time, I sigh and stand.  
  
"Come and get me if anything happens. ANYTHING!" I stress, then head toward the door. Neville never looked so relieved.  
  
***  
  
@@@@@  
  
Remus POV: @@@@@  
  
I marked my papers half-heartedly. I hear agitated and worried footsteps from down the corridor. So he finally gets here.  
  
There's a timid knock. "Come in!" I call. Harry passes the threshold. "Ah, yes, Harry, how well do you know Ron, precisely?" I ask. Hoping that the boy's best friend will have my answer.  
  
"I know him better than anyone, Remus! He's my best friend!"  
  
"Do you know of any blokes Ron's been sleeping with? In the last few months, maybe?" Please Harry! I really need to know!  
  
Harry blushed to his ear tips before quietly answering, "Yes."  
  
I sigh in relief. Thank the lupine goddesses, some good news. "Harry, if you could call them here so I could tell them something please?" I ask him.  
  
By now, Harry's meandered down to my desk and can see the relief on my face. Suddenly he gets suspicious. "Why?" Harry questions me.  
  
Oh boy. I wasn't expecting him to ask me that. I fidget for a few moments before deciding to tell him the truth.  
  
"Because I can smell something different about Ron. I'm not even sure if his parents know yet, but whomever he's been with recently really should..." Harry's eyebrow rose. I sigh for what seems like the thousandth time that day.  
  
"Harry, Ron is pregnant with the child of another man. It's easy for any werewolf to smell such a change. I noticed it about a month ago, meaning he's just about halfway through the first trimester." I gauged Harry's reaction.  
  
First Harry seemed confused, and then he went to a sickly pallor, next greenish. All too quickly he was back to his normal color, and slumped in a desk at the front. He looked up at me, smile plastered on his face at the same moment tears washed over his face.  
  
"Me," said Harry. "He's been sleeping with me."  
  
*End chapter*  
  
@@@@@  
  
TBC  
  
@@@@@ 


	3. Snatched 3

@@@@@ Title: Snatched, 3/? Author: Rory_Dasiny Fandom: Harry Potter Pairing: RW/HP Summary: Feedback: Rory_Dasiny@hotmail.com Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters. I have no official agreement with the owner. I make no profit from this work. It is strictly for entertainment purposes. Warnings: Notes: The next part will be written by "CatC10" ... CatC10 and myself have banded together to write a story. I'm glad that such a talented writer like "CatC10" accepted. @@@@@  
  
@@@@@  
  
PART 3 By: Rory_Dasiny  
  
@@@@@  
  
@@@@@ Ron's POV @@@@@  
  
We finally apparated in front of a scary looking castle, after that; they lead me through a labyrinth. The death eater's were so quiet that it unnerved me, but still I had to know. "Where are you taking me?" I had managed to ask, my voice sounding weak, even to me and I even tried to manage not to sound too frighten, but failed miserably.  
  
"Don't worry little Red, you'll find out soon enough what you are for," one of the death eater's responded. Now, I knew that I was going to be used as bait. I noticed that they weren't taking me to a dark and cold dungeon like I had previously thought, but to a room in the castle.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, you'll find out soon enough," the other angrily yelled at me. I gasped in shock at this new voice, I think I knew who it was; it was Draco's father. I didn't dared say out loud my suspicions about my captor, besides I was scared out of my mind, but it wasn't just because I was going to get hurt, but I was worried about my child. I hopped that they wouldn't notice my pregnancy.  
  
"You know Red, somebody has been waiting for you all these years," Malfoy Senior said. He said it in such a cold voice that it sends chills up my spine. As we drifted through the corridors, I was watching everything in case that I somehow manage to escape. There was so much here that I did not understand.  
  
After what had seemed like hours, I had felt so tired and exhausted that I collapsed. The last thing I heard was that of Malfoy Senior swearing.  
  
@@@@@ Draco's POV @@@@@  
  
My father looked at Ron's limp form that was cradled in my arms. I just hope that he doesn't find out how I feel about this special red head. Instead of waking him up or making me wake him up, he turned to talk to me. Fortunately, I was the one who was carrying the gorgeous red head instead of my Father as he removed his mask.  
  
"Draco, can you ..." He paused and then continued on with something else as if he wasn't too interested in my disguised voice.  
  
"You know, I think that ..." Father said with a wicked smile, but was to excite about his success to noticed that I wasn't smiling in fact I was repulsed by the very idea of Ron with that bastard Voldermont.  
  
"Yes, good idea father," I said with disgust and was thankful for the mask that I still had on. I didn't want to see this gorgeous red head in the hands of Voldermont any more than Potter did.  
  
We quickly made it to Voldermont's best room. I think that it's his bedroom chambers. As we were walking inside the room and to my growing horror I knew what that bastard wanted from Ron. Voldermont wanted Ron.  
  
Father got a beautiful green silky looking dress out of the closet and immediately ordered me to undress Ron. As I was doing this I couldn't help but to remember a conversation Ron had with Seamus a week ago ...  
  
@@@@@ 1 week ago ... Draco's POV ... Flashback ... @@@@@  
  
"... The truth is, I feel lost in Hinoto's world, the immensity of it. I love her, and all her knowledge. But I'm young, I want to do things for the first time, have fun, not always have someone with the perspective of a millennia looking over my shoulder, telling me what I can and can't do," Ron finished.  
  
"I see," Seamus said with an air of spurious brilliance, clearly trying to mime a light bulb over his head, but like other thing's it would probably blow up on his face.  
  
"Your teacher Hinoto doesn't let you play. But what about Harry?"  
  
"I love Harry with all my heart," Ron said. When he said this it broke my heart to hear it. "Don't doubt that, but Harry is even worse than Hinoto because he's so terribly over protective of me which is ridiculous really."  
  
Seamus smiled at Ron as he continued to talk.  
  
"I felt I needed to get away," Ron resumed. "I thought you might understand, that you might be going through the same thing. This, being caught up in something, having to adjust to someone else's world... do you feel it, too?"  
  
@@@@@ End of Flashback ... @@@@@  
  
As Ron was finally dressed, we placed him on his bed. We both took a seat that was near the bed and as we waited for Voldermont we begun to talk.  
  
"You know ..." Father told me, I knew this but I didn't know that my father now agree with me. I had disguised my voice so Ron wouldn't know it was I.  
  
"I know Voldie's as crazy as fuck, but no wonder he wants red. I mean, just look at that body, I wouldn't mind fucking him senseless," I told father with all of the honesty that I could muster, unfortunately father looked interested as well.  
  
"Well done," Voldermont said. "My most loyal ..." I wanted to throw up when he said this.  
  
Father spoke. "Thank you my ..." Father said with a smug voice. I was a little shocked when I heard this, who could the traitor be?  
  
"This is ..." Voldermont said in his repulsive voice. I had to hold myself back as the bastard climbed on the bed near Ron.  
  
"Isn't she fucking beautiful, my Lily," he said this as he caressed Ron's cheek lightly with the back of his hand, the nerve of that crazy bastard. Why was he calling Ron "Lily"? Ron isn't a girl despite his feminine looks and flirty ways.  
  
"Even with some ..." The bastard kissed Ron on the lips, I think that Ron is awake because I saw him making a small twitch in repulsion, I know I would had.  
  
"Ahhh, I remember ..." Voldermont paused as he continued to touch Ron's cheek. I wanted to rip Voldermont's arm off for touching my red haired angel, but I knew that only Potter could defeat him.  
  
"I remember her soft innocent ..." I couldn't believe what I was hearing; Voldermont (Tom) was interested in Harry's mother and was now confusing Ron with "Lily." I have to investigate if Ron does look like Lily Evans.  
  
"I gladly see that ..." His hand left Ron's face only to end up on Ron's thigh and up the dress that we placed on him and now I felt guilty because I for got to put his underwear back on. "I can't believe, ..." He continues talking as he reached the top of Ron's thigh.  
  
I was still unbelieving with Voldermont's craziness. He thought that Ron was "Lily" and Harry was "James." I wonder who else he believes are the others. Well, Ron finally decided to open his eyes and I saw revolution in them; I couldn't blame Ron because I felt the same towards the bastard Voldermont.  
  
"What's the matter ..." he asked in a mocking voice. I saw as Ron fainted from the shock.  
  
@@@@@ Regular POV @@@@@  
  
Malfoy Senior looked at Ron's limp form and looked as if he were sleeping. Instead of waking him up he turned to talk to the Death eater that was now carrying the red head and removed his mask.  
  
"Draco, can you get rid of that annoying voice you created? You know, I think that our leader would enjoy seeing this one's reaction when he wake's up," Malfoy Senior said with a wicked smile, but was to excite about his success to noticed that the smile wasn't shared by his son.  
  
"Yes, good idea father," Draco said with disgust clearly written on his face. He didn't want to see this gorgeous red head in the hands of Voldermont. It was a good thing that his father never noticed this because of his mask.  
  
The two quickly made it to a luxurious room that had a bathroom next to it. The downside was that it didn't have any windows ant it was almost covered in darkness. As they were walking inside the room they never noticed that Ron was wide-awake, but was faking sleep. He wanted to know what they wanted to do with him if they were placing him in a room.  
  
They had placed him on the softest bed that he had ever been in. It felt like silk and velvet. They both took seat near the bed and begun to talk, not even aware that their guest was even awake and listening in.  
  
"You know, Voldermont is crazy, but we have to do his bidding no matter how stupid it sounds," Ron heard Malfoy senior tell the other death eater, but of course Ron didn't knew that the other death eater was Draco Malfoy because the younger Malfoy had disguised his voice.  
  
The other death eater spoke up; Draco was still using his disguised voice. "I know Voldie's as crazy as fuck, but no wonder he wants red. I mean, just look at that body, I wouldn't mind fucking him senseless," the other death eater finished, much to the growing horror of Ron.  
  
Ron was finally processing what was happening and his heart started to race. They were planning to do something else to him, something else then what he had thought earlier.  
  
Suddenly a third voice just made Ron's blood run cold. "Well done," it was the voice that had haunted Harry's dreams. "My most loyal Death Eater's managed to do it," Voldermont told his death eater's.  
  
Malfoy Senior spoke again. "Thank you my lord, lucky for us there is a traitor among their new group. So security wasn't so tight thanks to our infiltrator," Malfoy Senior said with a smug voice.  
  
@@@@@ Ron's POV @@@@@  
  
"This is good to hear Malfoy," I heard Harry's most hated enemy. I felt the bed sink a little; the worst was happening the bad guy was getting near me. He stopped by my side and I felt his hand sweep over my face brushing a strand of hair from it.  
  
The touch of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named sent a chill through my body. "Isn't she fucking beautiful, my Lily," he said as he started to rub my cheek lightly with the back of his hand. I felt his hot, sticky breath running down my face.  
  
"My God, is he crazy, I'm not Lily, I'm not even a girl," I thought to myself.  
  
"Even with some years had passed, she still looks young, I wanted to touch her precious skin again without the interference of that annoying James Potter," as he finished to my shock he planted a soft feather like kiss on my lips.  
  
I had to do everything in my power to not make a disgusted face or even move I was still afraid of what might happen to my child and me if they figure that I'm awake.  
  
"Ahhh, I remember the day as if it had been yesterday," he paused as he continued to stroke my cheek. I think that the two-death eater's were just watching with perverse pleasure because that's what they enjoy to do.  
  
"I remember her soft innocent skin, her lips, her innocence, her smell, the feel of her naked flesh ... oh ... the feel of her tiny body underneath mine, I was ready to bury my manhood inside of her until James Potter stopped me," he continued and this time he sounded angry.  
  
I felt my breath hitch a little, but it was hardly noticed and my heart felt as if it where ready to leap out of my body and suddenly felt that I couldn't breath very well.  
  
"I gladly see that you placed the skirt that I told you to place on her," he said as the hand that was on my face left slowly to end up on my thigh and up the dress that I just noticed I was wearing. "I can't believe that she's still with that annoying James Potter," He continues talking as he reached the top of my thigh.  
  
This is really happening, I wanted to think that this was just a nightmare, but I knew that this was real. He wanted to rape me and I didn't know what to do about it. I knew that I had to confirm my thoughts. As I opened my eyes I came face to face to the evil creature that had killed Harry's parents.  
  
"What's the matter Lily, aren't you happy to see me," he said. From the shock, my eyes rolled back as I fainted and let the darkness descend upon my consciousness.  
  
@@@@@  
  
TBC  
  
@@@@@ 


	4. Snatched 4

@@@@@ Title: Snatched, 4/? Author: Cat10 Fandom: Harry Potter Pairing: RW/HP Summary: Feedback: catc10@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters. I have no  
official agreement with the owner. I make no profit from this  
work. It is strictly for entertainment purposes. Warnings:  
Notes: The next part will be written by "CatC10" ... CatC10  
and myself have banded together to write a story. I'm glad that  
such a talented writer like "CatC10" accepted. @@@@@  
  
@@@@@  
  
PART 4 By: Cat10  
  
@@@@@  
  
@@@@@  
  
Neville's POV: @@@@@  
  
I can't believe I did it. I kidnapped some one. It wasn't just anybody, it was RON, someone that is very important to Potter. Me. My 'Plan' was half- baked and immature, and how I pulled it off I'll never understand.  
  
My contact, Lucius Malfoy, had received direct orders from Voldermont himself to capture Ron. He immediately put me and the other student death eater on the case. I wasn't surprised to know who it was it was Draco Malfoy.  
  
I didn't know a thing on how to do it, really. I waited for Malfoy to come up with something. I can be very brave, when faced with pain I can grin and bear it with the best of them! But, plans of abduction are not my specialty.  
  
So, imagine my surprise when I see Ron headed off alone when all the important people are having a meeting? Before I started second guessing myself, I was behind him with a wand behind his back! I think that's when I actually started coming up with a plan. I made use of the school wide flu network and caught Malfoy in his private head boy's rooms. I remember being a spot jealous.  
  
"I have him! Get you damn father over here and get "him" out of my hands!" I snapped. Do you think it showed?  
  
At first, he was so shocked I thought he was going to yell at me. But for some reason, the only thing that I noticed was a fleeting look of despair.  
  
Next to no time later, I'd taken Ron to a clearing in the forest where Draco, with a disguised voice, and Lucius, himself, carted him away.  
  
You know, I really must speak to Lucius about that look Draco gave Ron...It was a little too...frightened.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Harry's POV: @@@@@  
  
I slumped into the nearest chair I could find. Ron was, he was ... Pregnant? But ... were both boys! That didn't make sense! "How?" I asked Remus, still in shock.  
  
"Er, well, it's actually not that uncommon in the Wizarding society."  
  
Oh, wow, just great. More than likely I'm the father of the child. AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE MY BABY'S MOTHER IS!! "Remus?"  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"We HAVE to find Ron." Do you know those feelings, those ones that just sort of rise up your spine like icy claws of death, and then close around your heart to cage in worry? Yeah, well, I feel one of those coming on.  
  
"I know." answered Remus, heaving a sigh made by men much older than he.  
  
"How do we start?" I asked. Tracer spells to lock onto his magic, for sure, and maybe some sort of ... finding potion, did Hermione call it?  
  
"We talk to Dumbledore about that," was Remus' reply.  
  
The trek to Dumbledore's was shorter than any other time I had gone, something about my state of mind at the time. Worried, beginning to grasp the situation, and generally freaked out over my friend's well being, unsurprisingly, Dumbledore was not surprised to see us.  
  
"I suppose that you two want to know what we have as to Ronald's whereabouts?" He said calmly, if a bit stiff.  
  
I leaned forward in my chair, tight lines around my eyes emphasizing themselves to the headmaster. "Yes, Sir. Anything you have as to his location would be most appreciated." I sputtered.  
  
"Harry, is something the matter? You seem a little pasty. Do you need to lie down?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I'm fine! I just need to know where Ron is! Tell me so I can go and save him!" I half-yelled at the ancient old man. I was standing over the headmaster, towering over the desk, and giving him the most withering glare he'd ever received. "Where is Ron?" I asked.  
  
Remus put an arm on my shoulder and my mood did the craziest flip-flop it had ever done. I broke down crying, terrified at what could be happening to Ron, my best friend, one of my oldest friends and the mother of my child. And what was happening to the child we, I'm convinced myself it's mine, have brought in this world. I collapse into a squashy couch on the wall and allow Remus to fill in Dumbledore.  
  
"...So they were sleeping together and now, well, now ... Ron's Pregnant." He finished lamely. Instantaneously there was shocked silence, followed by a brief scuffle under the headmaster's desk, then a pop.  
  
"HE'S WHAT?" screamed Sirius, his head rising above the desktop slowly.  
  
"Uh ... oops."  
  
"Too late for oops, Remus." Dumbledore deadpanned.  
  
@@@@@  
  
TBC... @@@@@  
  
Hi, this is Rory_Dasiny, as you know Cat10 and myself, we are writing this story together, but since you aren't giving Cat10 the necessary reviews that she needs, I'm afraid that she will go on strike and stop writing. I don't want that cuz I know that Cat10 is a good writer so do me a favor and review for Cat10.  
  
Sincerely, Rory_Dasiny. 


End file.
